


Superfamily

by ParagonHope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And a pillow fort, Every Friday Night, F/F, Kara and Lena are amazing parents, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonHope/pseuds/ParagonHope
Summary: Friday night, around 9:15pm, the Luthor-Danvers family are preparing to watch a movie, as they do every Friday night. Ever since Kara and Lena first started dating, to well deep into their marriage, they have made it a tradition to watch a movie every Friday night. That did not change when Lori came into their lives seven years ago.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 210





	Superfamily

Friday night, around 9:15pm, the Luthor-Danvers family are preparing to watch a movie, as they do every Friday night. Ever since Kara and Lena first started dating, to well deep into their marriage, they have made it a tradition to watch a movie every Friday night. That did not change when Lori came into their lives seven years ago.

Before Lori was born Kara and Lena would watch any movie that came to mind. From romcoms to horror to even superhero movies (though Kara had to make it clear that she would defeat anyone from those movies. Thanos would stand no chance against her). Now that Lori was around they let her decide what they would watch every Friday, usually Disney movies, which was fine with them.

Tonight Lori chose The Little Mermaid as she enthusiastically said "MAMA I want to watch little mermaid!!" 

Kara smiled at her and said "Okay ,Lori, calm down a little bit." As she started to look for the movie on Disney+.

"You know I think she gets all of her giddiness from you."

"You think so?"

"You act the same way everytime I bring potstickers."

"Pshh wha– no I don't."

"What if I told you that I have some potstickers on the way right now?"

"Really?!" Kara couldn't help herself from containing her excitement.

"Thank you for proving my point."

"Mermaid! Mermaid! Mermaid!" Lori cheered as the movie was starting.

About halfway through the movie Kara could hear something going on in the city. It was too loud for it just to be city noise but she figured J'onn or Nia would be able to handle it. That is until she got a call from Alex.

"Alex what's up?"

"Kara we need you out here!"

"What's happening?"

"It's Grundy he's loose and he's wreaking havoc all over the city! J'onn is doing his best to keep him at bay but I don't know how much longer he can last. Nia's on her way as well."

"Alright I'm on my way."

"Alright see you soon."

"See you soon."

Kara walked back over to her family with a bit of regret in her eyes.

"Emergency?" Lena said.

"Yeah, they need me out there." Kara said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Hey," Lena reached for Kara's hands. "just be safe out there, and comeback to us." 

"I will, I promise." Kara leaned in for a kiss and Lena happily obliged.

"Lori?"

Lori quickly turned her head towards Kara.

"Mama's gotta go help Auntie Alex with an emergency." 

"Nooo! I want mama to stay!" Lori said while clinging onto Kara.

"I know sweetie, I want to stay too but," Kara had to come up with an excuse to tell a seven year old "Auntie Alex has an ice cream emergency."

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah! Someone got her some gross flavor that tastes like kale!" Kara said with a smile towards Lena.

"Gross!!"

"I know! That's why I have to go help Auntie Alex but I'll be back before you know it okay?"

"Okay mama. Love youuu!!"

Kara picked her daughter to give her a kiss on the cheek "I love you too dear. Be good for mommy okay?"

"Okay!"

Kara walked out with a smile on her face and flew off to help the city with their Grundy problem.

Meanwhile Lena and Lori stayed and finished the movie. Lori would sing along with every song with Lena joining with her, though she wasn't as loud as Lori.

"Mommy?"

"What is it dear?"

"When's mama coming home?"

Lena didn't know the answer to that as it could take hours for Kara to come home and Lori was still full of energy so she wouldn't be able to get her to sleep. "I don't know dear but, that doesn't mean we can't have fun while she's gone, why don't we play for a little bit?"

"Can we play Supergirl?!" Lori asked with excitement.

Lena was a bit thrown back. "Supergirl?"

"Yeah! Mama dresses up like Supergirl and we save the day!" She said while shooting her hands up in the air as if she started flying.

"And where did mama get Supergirls costume?"

"From Supergirl! They're best friends!"

"Really? Well did you know I'm friends with Supergirl too?"

"No way!"

"Yup and I'll prove it. Wait right here."

Lena went to the bedroom to put the old Supergirl costume on. Kara had kept it in their room for sentimental value (and as an emergency suit in case her current suit is somehow ruined).

Lena finished putting on the costume and looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "I look ridiculous. How did Kara manage to wear this for so long and make it look so good? At least it's comfy." Lena took some deep breaths and walked back out, cape and all, to the living room.

Lena walked out and struck the Supergirl pose and Lori looked at her confused. "That's not Supergirl's costume."

"Yes it is dear."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes it is, it was her first costume." Lena then went through a little Supergirl history with Lori.

"She saved you SO many times!"

"More than I can even count but, I also saved her as well."

"No way!"

After that, Lori explained (as best as a seven year old can) to Lena what usually happens when she and Kara would play Supergirl which would consist of Kara and Lori 'flying' and saving various dolls, figures and plushies around the house together.

"And what's your superhero name Lori?"

"Supergirl!"

"But I'm Supergirl?" Lena was a bit confused. Lori didn't have a suit, Lena did! All Lori had was a cape that Kara had gotten her months ago. Though she looked so cute with on.

"Mama says that we can both be Supergirl!"

"Okay, well are you ready to save the day Supergirl?" 

"Yes!!"

Meanwhile...

"Solomon Grundy, Born on a Monday, Christened on a Tuesday, Married on a Wednesday!" The last part was finished with a punch right to J'onn's face. Sending the Martian flying through a few buildings.

"That must be them," Kara hurried over as Grundy was towering over J'onn and immediately got his attention with her heat vision. "Grundy, I've missed you! It's been too long!"

Grundy charged in as Kara was talking but was stopped as Nia surprised him by tripping him up, which gave Kara the chance to strike.

_Boom!!_

The sound of Kara's fist colliding with Grundy's face was so loud it could be heard back home.

"Mommy what was that?"

"It's nothing dear, just some thunder." Lena knew for a fact that it was actually Kara.

_Boom!! Boom!! Boom!!_

"Mommy I'm scared." Lori said while holding onto Lena.

"Don't worry Lori," Lena picked up her daughter to hold her in her arms."I will always protect you. Why don't we watch another movie?"

"Can we watch Frozen?!!"

Lena couldn't help but smile at how Lori seemed to have instantly forgotten all about the 'thunder' outside. "Of course."

"Can we make a pillow fort too?" Lori looked at Lena with puppy eyes, a trait she no doubt gained from Kara. How could Lena say no to that face?

"Let's make the best pillow fort ever!"

  
12:47 am.

  
That was the time Kara was finally able to go home. Grundy was a lot tougher than usual but with the help of Alex, Nia, and J'onn, he finally went down.

"Hopefully no one will try to resurrect him for a long time." Kara said with a look of relief washing over her.

"Hopefully! I had this whole surprise for Brainy and then he HAD to show up!" Nia said while kicking Grundy's head.

"Nia stop that. The last thing you need   
is for him to remember those kicks of yours." 

"Fine but where are we gonna put him? I don't think the city will enjoy seeing him in the middle of the street."

Kara was about to speak up but J'onn interrupted her "Leave that up to me. You three girls go get some rest. You all deserve it."

"Thanks J'onn." J'onn nodded and proceeded to move Grundy to a secure place where hopefully no one will find him

"I'm sorry we interrupted movie night Kara."

"Don't worry about it Alex. Lena understands that National City every once in a while needs Supergirl."

"Still though, I know how much movie night means you."

"Well I'm pretty sure Kelly wasn't thrilled about you leaving home either."

"No she wasn't but at least this didn't happen on our anniversary, I'm pretty sure Kelly would've come out here and take on Grundy herself."

Kara couldn't help but laugh at that. "If that were to happen I'm pretty sure Kelly wouldn't need my help."

"I think you would have to help Grundy at that point.

"Maybe one day but for now I think it's time for that we all go home."

"Yes please. I am tired and I want to be with Kelly." Alex went in for a hug and Kara gladly reciprocated.

"Drive safe!"

"I will, mom, and make sure to give Lori a big hug and kiss from me!"

"I will."

"Kara do you mind giving me a lift back to my place?"

"Sure thing, Nia, grab on."

Kara flew Nia back to her place and after they exchanged goodbyes Kara felt relieved. She can finally go home and be with her family.

On her flight back she noticed that there was a light in the living room on so she flew in slowly and noticed that the TV was still on but her attention was towards the pillow fort in the middle of the room. Kara walked around and was struck by a sight that made her heart burst.

Lena and Lori sound asleep in their pillow fort. Lena wearing her old Supergirl suit and Lori right next to her while her cape covered Lori up to keep her warm. Kara took several (hundred) pictures and immediately made one of them her lockscreen so it's the first thing she sees everytime she turns on her phone.

Kara quickly changed out of her suit and then went to join her family in the pillow fort, planted a kiss onto both of them before saying "Goodnight my Supergirls." and she quickly joined them in blissful sleep not long after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! I really do enjoy writing soft Supercorp, they're the best. Feel free to leave any comments <3
> 
> Fun fact: Kara actually does fight Grundy in the books


End file.
